Undefeatable
This is a story about Dr. Zomboss that create a machine that make zombies undefeatable. Created by Ariq1144. Characters *Dr. Zomboss *Zombot *Zombie *Melon-pult * Peashooter * Potato Mine * Sunflower * Wall-nut * Crazy Dave * Flag Zombie * Chomper *Jalapeno Prologue Dr. Zomboss: *rides Zombot* "Mwuahahah! You stupid plants will come to an end! My zombie army will eat you and deliver me David's brains!" Zombie: "Brainz!" Melon-pult: "IN YOUR DREAMS!" *eat Plant Food and launch lots of watermelons and hit the zombies and the Zombot* Dr. Zomboss: "Gah! you will pay for that!" *something explodes* "What was that!?" Melon-pult: "Take, THIS!!!" *hurls a watermelon at the Zombot, hitting the control panel* Dr. Zomboss: "NOOO!!!" *Zombot explodes* Melon-pult: "That's what you get for messing with the plants!" Dr. Zomboss: "Mark my words, we will meet again. But not here, not now. Later." *Dr. Zomboss teleports away* Melon-pult: "Yeah, right! Run as fast as you can, loser! Coward..." Chapter 1: Zombie Test Dr. Zomboss: "Grr! I'm getting tired of losing from those weeds! We have to find a way to defeat them!" Zombie: "Brainz?" Dr. Zomboss: "Yes, I know you want brains, but you'll be defeated in a minute." Zombie: "Brainz..." Dr. Zomboss: "Except!" Zombie: "Brainz?" Dr. Zomboss: "Maybe, if I create a machine that makes zombies undefeatable... MWUAHAHAH!!! We will show those pesky plants who's the boss!" Zombie: "Brainz?" Dr. Zomboss: "Of course it's me! Who do you think the boss will be?" Zombie: "Brainz!" Dr. Zomboss: "No, it's not your mom. Ugh, forget this." 2 weeks later... Dr. Zomboss: "Yes! My machine is completed at last! Now I need someone to become a guinea pig..." Zombie: "Brainz!" Dr. Zomboss: "Great! Just stand there while I shoot you with this machine" Zombie: "Brainz?" Dr. Zomboss: "No, it's not painful. Well, maybe a bit. Mwuahahah!" *Dr. Zomboss shoots zombie with his machine* Zombie: *gets electrocuted* "BRAaaAaiiINnnNzzZZz!!!!!" *The machine stops* Dr. Zomboss: "Now! How do you feel?" Zombie: "Brainz!" Dr. Zomboss: "Stop talking about your mom! Now, go to David's house and bring me his brains!" Zombie: "Brainz!" Dr. Zomboss: "Hahaha. Mwuahahaha. MWUAHAHAHAHAH!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! HAHAHA!!!" Zombie: "Brainz!" Dr. Zomboss: "I TOLD YOU TO STOP TALKING ABOUT YOUR MOM!!!" Chapter 2: Undefeatable Peashooter: "Hmm... No sight of the zombies so far... Strange..." Potato Mine: "Hey! Wait! I think I see one! He's right there!" Sunflower: "I see it too!" Wall-nut: "Yeah!" Zombie: "Brainz..." Peashooter: "It's just a regular zombie. Relax guys, I got this." *Peashooter shoot peas at zombie* Zombie: "Brai- Oof! Braainzz..." Peashooter: "Strange! He seems to be undefeatable!" Potato Mine: "Let me blow him up!" *Zombie step on Potato Mine and they explodes* SPUDOW! Peashooter: "Yay!" Zombie: "Brainz..." Peashooter: "WHAT!?" Wall-nut: "What happens? Regular zombie usually die when steped on Potato Mine!" *Zombie starting to eat Wall-nut* Wall-nut: "Hurry up guys! I don't think I can hold on any longer!" Peashooter: "I tried, I tried! He's immune to any attacks!" Sunflower: "Let me produce suns to plant Cherry Bomb!" *Sunflower produce suns, Cherry Bomb planted* Cherry Bomb #1: "I'm Cherry Bomb #1." Cherry Bomb #2: "And I'm Cherry Bomb #2." Cherry Bombs: "WE'RE GONNA EXPLODONATE YOU!!!" *Cherry Bomb explodes* CHA-BOOF! Peashooter: "I'm sure he's dead." Sunflower: "Yes, obviously." Zombie: "Brainz..." Sunflower: "WHAT!?" Peashooter: "This is unbelievable! How could he not die!?" *Crazy Dave shows up* Crazy Dave: "Hey! You will not believe what I see! I saw that Mr. Boss guy shoot that zombie over there with his Zombot machine thingys that will make that zombie undefeatable!" Wall-nut: "Oh no!" Sunflower: "What are we gonna do!?" Chapter 3: Undefeatable Zombies Overload *Zombie gets closer* Sunflower: "AAAHH!!!" Peashooter: "Don't worry! If we hold him long enough with Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts, maybe we can..." A HUGE WAVE OF UNDEFEATABLE ZOMBIES IS APPROACHING! Peashooter: "Oh no..." Flag Zombie: "The zombies, are coming... Braainz..." The Zombies: "Braainz..." Sunflower: "Peashooter! Do something!" Peashooter: "I'm trying!" *shoot peas at the zombies* "I can't!" *Chomper just planted* Chomper: "I'M HUNGRY!" *eats zombies* ''"BLEAURGH!!!" ''*vomits zombies* "They tastes like electricity!" Wall-nut: "Guys! Hurry up! They almost finish eating us!" Peashooter: "What could be worse?" Dr. Zomboss: "It is I, the genius and terrifying, the ruler of zombies, the destroyer of plants! Dr. Edgar George Zomboss!" Peashooter: "WHAT THE WHAT!?" Dr. Zomboss: "Now, you may see this zombies is undefeatable, by any projectiles, including your green, gross peas." Peashooter: "At last we still have Crazy Dave, right? Crazy Dave? Where is he?" Dr. Zomboss: "He's terrified of my powers, so he leaves! Hahaha! Now you can see who's the real coward!" Zombie: "Brainz?" Dr. Zomboss: "No, it's not your mom, shut up. It's Crazy David! HAHAHA!!!" Peashooter: "It's alright. We can handle this." Dr. Zomboss: "I don't think so." A VERY HUGE WAVE OF UNDEFEATABLE ZOMBIES IS APPROACHING! Dr. Zomboss: "Mwuahahahah!!!" Peashooter: "OH NO!!! UNDEFEATABLE ZOMBIES OVERLOAD!!!" Dr. Zomboss: "They're undefeatable! And there's nothing you can do about it!" *The plants started to lose hope* Crazy Dave: "HEY!" Peashooter: "Crazy Dave?" Chapter 4: The Terrifying Zombie Machine of Undefeatable Undead Crazy Dave: "Hey! How's it going everyone?" Peashooter: "Crazy Dave?" Crazy Dave: "Listen, I found the machine that make zombies undefeatable!" *Crazy Dave shows the machine* Crazy Dave: "It's kind of big and heavy, but I managed to bring it here." Peashooter: "How did you make the zombies defeatable?" Crazy Dave: "First, I see a label says "UNDEFEATABLE" and "DEFEATABLE", but I don't understand how to use it, so I bring it here." Peashooter: "Hmm... Maybe you have to swith the lever from "UNDEFEATABLE" to "DEFEATABLE". Dr. Zomboss: "Hey! Get away from that machine!" *runs to the machine* Crazy Dave: "Hmm..." *Switch the lever from ""UNDEFEATABLE" to "DEFEATABLE"* Dr. Zomboss: "NOOO!!!" *The machine trembles, electrifying every zombies* The Zombies: *gets electrocuted* "BRAaaAaiIIinnNZZzz!!!" *The machine explodes, all zombies fall because of the shock* Zombie: "Braainz..." Peashooter: "Take this!" *''shoot peas at zombie*'' Zombie: "Oof!" *head fell off* Sunflower: "Yay!" Potato Mine: "Watch your steps!" *Potato Mine explodes* SPUDOW! Cherry Bomb: "LET'S EXPLODONATE!!!" *Cherry Bomb explodes* CHA-BOOF! Jalapeno: "NNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!" *Jalapeno explodes* Wall-nut: "Whew! At last it's over!" Dr. Zomboss: "..." Peashooter: "Zomboss!" Dr. Zomboss: "We zombies admit our lose... This time! Be warned, next time you see me, it will be too late. Mwuahahah!!!" *Dr. Zomboss teleports away* Peashooter: "So... We won?" Wall-nut: "Yeah, I think so." Sunflower: "Yay!" Peashooter: "But don't underestimate them. We don't know what are they planing next time..." THE END Epilogue Dr. Zomboss: "I can't believe we're still losing from those plants!" Zombie: "Brainz?" Dr. Zomboss: "No, it's not a brain. It's a self-destruct button of this place." Zombie: "Brainz!" Dr. Zomboss: "NO! DON'T PRESS THAT-" BOOM!!! Dr. Zomboss: "...Button." Zombie: "Brainz?" *turn into ashes* Category:Fanfics